Kiryl
Kiryl is the character of Dragon Quest (Warrior) IV. About Young priests to serve Zamoksva Castle. Wearing uniforms tones and green long hat, clothes both of bamboo, it is carrying a sword on his back. Seminary in prodigy that you graduated at the top, and to her companion and chasing Alena jumped out the castle. In the fifth chapter but fall to heavy illness at Mintos, it recovers by roots of Padekia that brought the Ray us, to join the fellow line with Alena. Popular among women in smart heart of friendly elite priests in Nes version was the setting of high. However, because there was a dialogue that can take even that love only to Alena word in Nes version of the game, "4 piece is a comic theater" In Niiyama Takashi and Suzuya Nachi cartoonist Alena and unrequited love to have story and setting that to the such as the attached was. Its setting in the remake becomes official, in addition that began to emit a frequently that kind of dialogue with fellow conversation system, settings, such as fear of heights is adopted in order to give the character of individuality, to fall in love with Princess Alena reliance It has been changed to no personality. Also Rashiku priests is in fellow conversation, to quote the words of occasionally the New Testament. Although not remember the attack spell that gives the direct damage to the enemy, and Zaki Spells blow deadly, you can use the auxiliary and recovery spell, such as convenient Sukuruto-Behoma in combat. Senior recovery spell such as Behomara-Zaoriku for the setting of priests also remember. In addition, the handle is also relatively high-performance equipment such as swords and armor, it can perform some degree of Human Bullet game. In Nes version there is a learning function by AI, for before learning there was a specification that cast in favor of instant death spell, in the first match was string of Zaki-based spell that will not work absolute even for the boss. Recovery gives priority to the few remaining characters of HP, the other had been set from the beginning of the character of the party to recover the order. In the remake, but learning function is no longer to AI, the impression of the character to barrage the Zaki is considering the setting that is in love with the above-mentioned Alena, and Zaki random to one of the probability of 4 minutes if you set the battle in AI it becomes specification to cast system, recovery hand is applied to the program so as to prioritize Alena. In addition, DS version later random Zaki were discontinued. Videos NES Longplay 200 Dragon Warrior IV (Part 1 of 4) NES Longplay 200 Dragon Warrior IV (Part 2 of 4) NES Longplay 200 Dragon Warrior IV (Part 3 of 4) NES Longplay 200 Dragon Warrior IV (Part 4 of 4) DRAGON QUEST HEROES The World Tree's Woe and the Heroes You Know Trailer PS4 Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - THE MOVIE (2015) All Cutscenes HD Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - All Special Attacks HD Gallery DQH_-_Kiryl.png External links *Dragon Quest Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dragon Quest Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Fighters